moorhuhnfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Moorhuhn Wiki:Nachrichten
Diese Seite wird nicht mehr aktualisiert. Für aktuelle Meldungen, siehe die Jahresberichte. Willkommen im Nachrichtenportal des Moorhuhn Wikis! 250px Hier halten wir die Ereignisse des Moorhuhns, seit der Gründung des Wikis, fest. Die Offiziellen Nachrichten wurden öffentlich von Mitwirkenden Moorhuhn Entwicklern preisgegeben. Es gibt auch als Inoffiziellen Nachrichten gekennzeichnete Informationen, diese basieren auf indirekte, nicht für jeden zugänglich gemachte, Informationen. Sie stammen ebenfalls von Mitwirkenden Moorhuhn Entwicklern wurden aber nicht öffentlich bestätigt. Ein neues Moorhuhn Spiel.jpg|link=Moorhuhn schlägt zurück|Das Moorhuhn lebt!|linktext=Mehr Informationen gibt es auf der Artikel-Seite des Spiels. Moorhuhn Invasion App Screenshot.png|Moorhuhn Invasion|link=https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.doyodo.invasion|linktext=Im Google Play Store und auf Steam erhältlich! Deluxe.jpg|Moorhuhn Deluxe|link=Moorhuhn Deluxe|linktext=Jetzt für Mac, Microsoft Windows 8.1 und RT, Android und Apple sowie auf Steam erhältlich! ipad App T&C jetzt.jpg|Tiger and Chicken|link=http://bit.ly/MoorhuhnTCSteam|linktext=Auf Steam, im Handel und im Apple App Store: Moorhuhn Tiger and Chicken! Verfolge unsere Meldungen um auf dem neuesten Stand zu bleiben. Einfach hier klicken. ---- Offizielle Nachrichten 28. Dezember 2017 * Unter dem Namen Moorhuhn Knights & Castles erschien Moorhuhn schlägt zurück im japanischen Nintendo eShop Store für die Switch. ---- Oktober 2017 * Nachdem die offizielle Moorhuhn Website einige Zeit offline war ist sie nun wieder erreichbar. Sie beinhaltet einen Verweis auf eine Moorhuhn GmbH, über die noch nicht all zuviel bekannt ist. * Diese GmbH relaunchte die Seite im Dezember mit dem Hinweis auf den Release von Moorhuhn VR. ---- Sommer 2017 * Einige Moorhuhn Spiele wurden auf HTML 5 Basis veröffentlicht. ---- April 2017 * Das Online-Slotmachine-Spiel Book of Moorhuhn erscheint. ---- März 2017 * Auf lottoland.com erscheint ein Moorhuhn Rubbellos. ---- 15. November 2016 * Die Spielesammlung Moorhuhn Complete erschien. Sie beinhaltet 23 Vollversionen. ---- 21. Oktober 2016 * Die Spielesammlung Moorhuhn: Volle doppelte Ladung! erschien. ---- 9. August 2016 * Helge Borgarts meldet sich mit ersten Informationen an die Fans. In der Moorhuhn World postet er unter anderem die Website des neuen Spiels. Das Spiel wird Moorhuhn schlägt zurück heißen. Es erscheint für mobile Plattformen pünktlich zur Gamescom und die PC Version am 15. September. ---- 8. Juni 2016 * Auf der offiziellen Facebook-Page des Moorhuhn wurde ein Bild (oben;1. Bild im Slider) veröffentlicht. Dazu die Worte "...coming soon :)" Einen Tag später wurde das neue Spiel wieder angeteasert. Es handelt sich vermutlich um ein mobiles Game für Smartphones und Tablets. Mehr ist jedoch noch nicht bekannt. ---- 20. Februar 2015 * Retroism hat Moorhuhn Invasion auf Steam veröffentlicht. ---- 5. Februar 2015 * Retroism hat Moorhuhn Deluxe auf Steam veröffentlicht. ---- 11. Dezember 2014 * Teyon hat Moorhuhn Director's Cut (iOS) veröffentlicht. Hier der Link App Store. ---- thumb 3. Dezember 2014 * Teyon hat ein neues Moorhuhn Spiel angekündigt. Mehr ist aber noch nicht bekannt. Hier ein Artikel von Spielesnacks.de zu Spekulationen zum neuen Spiel. ---- 2. Dezember 2014 * Doyodo hat Moorhuhn Invasion im Google Play Store veröffentlicht. ---- 12. November 2014 * Helge Borgarts postete in der Moorhuhn World: "so "günstig" und einfach ist das Entwickeln eines Shooters auch nicht. Der Anspruch an "kleine" Spiele hat sich enorm erhöht und wenn man sich Games wie Candy Crush oder die Supercell Spiele ansieht wird einem klar, dass dort enorm viel Zeit, Liebe, Detailarbeit und damit eben auch Geld eingeflossen sind. Leider sind Erfolge im Bereich Spiele nahezu unplanbar und damit ist jedes Investment natürlich ein Risiko. Dazu kommt die Tatsache, dass der Preispunkt 10 Euro für den Shooter sehr stark gesetzt ist (wie hatten schon große Probleme Tiger & Chicken zu einen anderen Preis zu veröffentlichen) und damit kaum Luft lässt. Von den 10 Euro landen am Ende weniger als 2 Euro beim Publisher und noch weniger beim Entwickler. D.h. selbst wenn man für "nur" 150-200T ein Spiel entwickelt, muss man mindestens 150.000-200.000 Spiele verkaufen um auch nur die Kosten zu verdienen, von Marketingkosten rede ich da noch gar nicht. Natürlich kann das über alle Kanäle, also Handel und Online, und eine erfolgreiche Internationalisierung klappen, aber das ist dann schon sehr viel Glück und es braucht einen langen Atem. 2005 gab es eine feste Vertriebszusage für einige Spiele, daher war es möglich regelmäßig zu veröffentlichen. Heute sieht die Welt aber anders aus. Entwickler müssen sich immer mehr am Risiko beteiligen und es wir immer schwerer Kapital zu finden. Das spielt übrigens der fantastischen Indie Szene in die Karten. Warum erzähle ich das? Ja, es gibt ein tolles neues Shooter Konzept und ja, wir würden das gerne machen. Aber wir suchen derzeit eine Finanzierung und das ist viel schwieriger als sich tolle neue Spiele auszudenken" ---- 7. November 2014 * Ab sofort gibt es auf Deutschland-Spielt Moorhuhn - Das verbotene Schloss für 9,99€ zu kaufen. Eine 60 minütige, kostenlose, Demo kann man ebenfalls downloaden. Hier der Link. ---- 12. Oktober 2014 * Moorhuhn DvS auf Steam! ---- 3. Oktober 2014 * Auf altaris.de heißt es: "Weitere Online- und Mobile-Games befinden sich noch in der Entwicklung. Entgegen der ursprünglichen Planung wurde die Entwicklung auf mehrere Plattformen erweitert. Ziel ist es, die Spiele nicht nur als Browserspiele sondern auch und besonders für Smartphones und Tablet-PC anzubieten. Die hierfür zusätzlich notwendigen Budgets müssen noch eingeworben werden." ---- 24. September 2014 * Bis zum 1. Oktober spart ihr 15 % bei einem Kauf von Tiger and Chicken über Steam! ---- 31. Juli 2014 * Am 2. Oktober 2014 soll laut amazon.de das Spielepaket Moorhuhn: Die doppelte Ladung von Deep Silver erscheinen. Preis: 9,99€ ---- 11. Mai 2014 * Die Internetseite appgefahren.de veröffentlicht ein Artikel zu Moorhuhn Deluxe für Mac. Es hat den ersten Platz der Downloadcharts erreicht. ---- 3. Februar 2014 * Heute erschien Moorhuhn Adventure als Browsergame auf t-online.de ---- 20. Januar 2014 * Am 19. Januar erschien das am darauffolgenden Tag auf facebook angekündigte Moorhuhn Deluxe im Microsoft Store für Windows 8.1 und RT. ---- 2. Januar 2014 * TASK four Studio kündigte das Facebook Spiel Moorhuhn Der Schatz des Pharao als Browsergame an. ---- right|250px 18. Dezember 2013 * Heute wurde ein Winterlich-, Weihnachtliches Update für Moorhuhn Piraten iOS veröffentlicht. Nun sind statt Kürbisse, wie im Halloween Update, Schneemänner und Geschenke auf der Pirateninsel versteckt. ---- 11. Dezember 2013 * Das Moorhuhn gewann, mit seinem neuesten Abenteuer in Tiger and Chicken, beim deutschen Entwicklerpreis den Titel "Bestes Mobile Core Game. Insgesamt wurde das Spiel für vier Titel nominiert. ---- 6. Dezember 2013 * Etwas spät aber immer noch aktuell: Auf software-pyramide.de gibt es alte Phenomedia Games zum kostenlosen Download. Nicht verpassen! ---- 24. Oktober 2013 * Auf teyon.com wurde der Release auf den 31. Oktober datiert und somit um eine Woche verschoben. Auf facebook hingegen hieß es das Spiel würde ab dem 24. zum Download bereitstehen. Das Spiel erschien aber am 24.10.13 wie geplant. Teyon hatte auf ihrer Seite den Release der amerikanischen Version angepriesen. ---- 17. Oktober 2013 * Teyon datierte den Release Moorhuhn Director's Cut 3D für 3DS, 2DS und DSi auf den 24. Oktober. Es soll 2€ kosten. ---- 17. September 2013 * Teyon datierte den Release Moorhuhn Piraten auf dem iPad auf den 26. September in Europa und Amerika für 0,89€ und 0.99$ im Apple App Store verkauft werden. ---- 06. September 2013 * Ein deck13 Mitarbeiter meldete in der Moorhuhn World: Es gibt kleine optische Unterschiede zwischen den einzelnen iPad Version. iPad 2 und iPad Mini sieht ein klein wenig "schwächer" aus als das 3er und 4er, da sie nicht so leistungsstark sind. Hier war uns aber die Performance und das Spielvergnügen wichtiger. Es gibt Unterschiede zwischen der iPad Version und der PC Version. Die größten Punkte sind wohl, das die PC Version nicht in Episoden unterteilt ist, das es deshalb auch in der PC Version keine Premiuminhalte gibt (z.B. Comics, bestimmte Helme usw.), das das Inventar anders aussieht und sich unterschiedlich verhält, das man nur in der PC Version im Coop (Tastatur + Pad oder 2 Pads) zusammen spielen kann und die Beleuchtung, die Schatten und die Vollbildeffekte sind in der PC Version natürlich etwas "besser". ---- 05. September 2013 * Der auf den nun 20. September datierten Release der PC Version von Moorhuhn Tiger & Chicken wurde um eine weitere Woche auf den 27. September verschoben. Das Spiel kann seit dem 5. September kann die erste Episode auch in Deutschland im Apple Store gedownloaden werden. Das iPad Spiel wurde von der Telekom publisht. Ihr erstes publishtes iPad Game überhaupt. ---- 20. August 2013 * Der auf den 13. September datierten Release der PC Version von Moorhuhn Tiger & Chicken wurde um eine Woche auf den 20. September verschoben. Das Spiel kann bereits auf amazon vorbestellt werden. ---- 17. August 2013 * Man kann sich vor neuen Nachrichten ja kaum retten. Moorhuhn Director's Cut soll im eShop des 3DS und als DSi Ware erscheinen. Moorhuhn Piraten soll in einer groszügig veränderten Form für das iPad erscheinen und Tiger and Chicken erscheint auf PC und iPad. Und wäre das nicht genug wurde auch der Publisher Deep Silver und der Release sowie der Geldbetrag bekanntgegeben. 13.September 2013 für knappe 15€ Deck13 konnte aber bisher den Releasetermin für den 13.09 nicht offiziell bestätigen. ---- 13. August 2013 * Moorhuhn Tiger & Chicken erscheint im nächsten Monat auf dem iPad. Mehr Informationen auf der Facebook Page. ---- 8. August 2013 * Teyon hat den Release von Moorhuhn Director's Cut offiziell bestätigt. ---- 3. August 2013 * Es hat sich herausgestellt dass, die Moorhuhn Piraten Version die kurzzeitig im Google Play Store verfügbar war und in diesem Test beschrieben wurde, war nicht von Phenomedia lizensiert oder freigegeben und wurde wieder aus dem Shop entfernt. Dieses Spiel ist nicht von Teyon entwickelt worden, inhaltlich nicht mit dem kommenden Spiel vergleichbar und technisch nicht gut, weil sie sehr langsam war. Die Umsetzung war von Doyodo, die Moorhuhn Deluxe bereits für iOS und Android entwickelt hatten. Phenomedia arbeitet ja schon lange mit Doyodo zusammen, hier gab es aber leider eine Lizenzkollision und deshalb musste das Spiel wieder aus dem Shop entfernt werden. Des weiteren wird Doyodo auch (bald) ein neues Moorhuhn Spiel geben, aber eben nicht Moorhuhn Piraten. Außerdem erwähnte Helge Borgarts in seinem Post, dass er davon hörte das Moorhuhn Director's Cut 3D auf jeden Fall um gesetzt werden würde. ---- 23. Juli 2013 Helge Borgarts in der Moorhuhn World: * Der Moorhuhn Piraten Shooter für das iPad ist fertig und wird jetzt zur Prüfung an Apple gehen. Das Spiel haben wir mit Teyon entwickelt, die auch schon Moorhuhn Spiele für den 3DS entwickelt haben. Was ist neu? Der Shooter wurde um einige interessante Features erweitert! Er gibt nun drei verschiedenen Spielmodi (Klassik, Arcade und Defensive) in denen immer ein anderer Schwerpunkt gesetzt wird. So kann man sich im Arcade Modus über die 90 Sekunden retten in dem man entsprechend gut trifft. Im Defensive Modus geht es darum zu verhindern, dass die Hühner die gegenüberliegende Seite erreichen. Hier ist beidhändig koordiniertes Zielen von Nöten. Es gibt nun auch ein Achievement-System, mit dem man sich bei jedem Spiel auf andere Features konzentrieren kann. Also schieße ich entweder nur so viele Hühner wie möglich ab, löse die Rätsel oder sammle bestimmt Bonus-Kombinationen. Es gibt 50 Achievements zu erspielen, also einfach überraschen lassen. Teyon haben das Spiel optisch und technisch perfekt umgesetzt. Aus unserer Sicht ist das einer der besten Shooter aller Zeiten. Natürlich auch mit Gamecenter-Anbindung und Highscore Rankings. Wir gehen davon aus dass das Spiel in 1-2 Wochen verfügbar sein wird. * Die Frage nach Geschlecht und Alter des Moorhuhns wird sich bald sehr eindeutig klären Etwaige Spekulationen werden mit Tiger & Chicken sicherlich beantwortet Mehr zum Spiel bitte einfach in der Presse verfolgen. Da wir der Lizenzgeber, nicht aber Publisher sind, darf ich einfach nichts zu dem Spiel, Veröffentlichungsdatum etc. sagen. Gleiches gilt für die PC Version, für die wohl endlich ein Publisher gefunden ist. Es ist also wahrscheinlich, dass das Spiel zeitnah und zeitgleich auf verschiedenen Plattformen erscheinen wird. ---- 26. Juni 2013 * Moorhuhn Piraten 3D nun auch in Japan! ---- 20. Juni 2013 * Auf der Facebookseite zu Moorhuhn - Der Schatz des Pharao wurde verkündet, dass der Betrieb des Spiels am 24.6.13 eingestellt wird. ---- 27. Februar 2013 * Ex-Ceo der Phenomedia, Helge Borgarts, meldete das bald Tiger and Chicken auf den Markt kommt. Es steht zwar noch nichts fest aber die Publishergespräche über den Release weiterhin fortlaufen werden. Grund des deutlich verspäteten Release war die Suche nach einem geeigneten Publisher, der sich hoffentlich bald finden lässt. Zusätzlich meldete Helge, dass das Huhn sowohl als auch die Phenomedia noch wohl auf sind. Sie hat auch noch weitere Ideen... ---- 27. September 2012 * Moorhuhn Piraten 3D ist ab kommendem Donnerstag, dem 27. September 2012, nun auch in Europa als Download im eShop des Nintendo 3DS zu haben und als 2D-Variante auch als DSiWare-Download im Nintendo DSi-Shop. Donnerstags Punkt 15 Uhr unserer Zeit werden die Shops hierzulande geupdatet. Inoffizielle Nachrichten 24. Juni 2013 * Eine neue Email von Deck 13 besagt, dass Tiger & Chicken nicht auf dem PC oder der XBox erscheinen kann, da noch immer kein Partner gefunden wurde. Ohne diesen Partner kann das Spiel nicht erscheinen. Daher laufen die Gespräche mit möglichen Partnern noch. Momentan wird die Ipad Version noch entwickelt, deck13 hofft auf einen Release im Spätsommer diesen Jahres. ---- 19. Juni 2013 *Eine neue Email von Deck 13 besagt, "dass Tiger & Chicken wird demnächst für das Ipad herauskommen. Ein genaues Releasedatum hierfür gibt es leider nicht, aktuelle Informationen gibt es aber immer auf unserer Facebookseite." ---- 17. Juni 2013 *Eine neue Email von Deck 13 besagt, "dass Tiger and Chicken auf einer mobilen Plattform in den kommenden Monaten erscheinen wird. Der Grund für den verspäteten Release ist in der Tat die Suche nach dem Publisher, ohne den wir das Spiel nicht veröffentlichen können (sowohl auf dem PC als auch auf der Xbox)." ---- 1. Juni 2012 * Moorhuhn Combat ist offline. ---- 13. April 2012 * Was ist bloß los? Schon 4 Monate nichts neues mehr vom Moorhuhn. ---- 13. Dezember 2011 * Moorhuhn Deluxe bekommt ein Weihnachtliches Update. ---- 7. Oktober 2011 * Neue Infos zum Spiel: Moorhuhn Tiger & Chicken. ---- 15. September 2011 * Moorhuhn Combat, das erste Browsergame mit dem Moorhuhn, geht online. ---- 9. September 2011 * Nova Entertainment Cinema, Your Family Entertainment AG und Phenomedia planen einen bald erscheinenden Moorhuhn Kinofilm. ---- 17. Februar 2011 * Alle Moorhuhn-Fans aufgepasst. Phenomedia und deck13 kündigen ein neues Moorhuhn-Spiel namens Moorhuhn Tiger & Chicken: Das Hühnchen kehrt zurück. Dies ist der Beginn einer neuen Ära des Huhns. Es soll ein Rollenspiel werden indem das Huhn mit Kampftechniken eintaucht. ---- 10. September 2010 * Moorhuhn Jahrmarkt-Party erscheint für Wii und DS. ---- 1. Mai 2010 *Moorhuhn in Südafrika erscheint nur auf Gamesload. ---- 12. Januar 2010 *Neues Onlinegame: 10 Jahre Moorhuhn ---- 20. November 2009 *Moorhuhn Tales ist erschienen.